New York, New York
by deluce
Summary: AU story; Quinn and Blaine move to New York after high school. When Quinn starts to work in a greasy spoon diner she meets a charming and charismatic boy. Eventually Fuinn, with mentions of Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Glee fanfiction, so I apologise if any of the characters seems OOC. I am trying my best. This is something I have had in mind for a while, and have only just now started to write properly. Fuinn AU.**_

* * *

**_1_**

A cold wind howls outside, and more red-orange leaves are blown from the trees. The sky outside is dark, with only a few stars visible in the sky. Quinn stands by the window of her small apartment she shares with an old friend, Blaine, they had gone through school together and, though they hadn't always seen eye to eye, by the time they were in high school, they were pretty close. The two had only just recently moved from Ohio to New York. Though neither of them thought it'd be this hard to catch a break here.

While Blaine was out auditioning for as many off broadway musicals as he could find, Quinn had started to look for a job, just to have some form of income. God knows they need it. Life in New York doesn't come cheap.

Of course, the real reason she went to New York was to become an actress, but there are millions of people in New York, with a good percentage of those people wanting the same as Blaine and Quinn.

They had both taken a year sabbatical, after being accepted into NYADA, much to the surprise of everyone who knew them. They just wanted to get a kick start in New York before all their time was spent on college work.

Luckily, Quinn had managed to find a job in a small greasy spoon diner called; Schuester's Diner. The diner is only a short distance away from where she and Blaine live. It's not much, but for now, it will pay the bills.

Blaine had tried to get a job in between auditions, but thus far has been unsuccessful in his attempts.

Quinn looks down at her outfit, and screws up her nose slightly at the recommended uniform for waitresses. Everyone who works in the diner must wear the uniform. For girls, it's a red dress that comes to mid thigh and a while apron. She looks up at the clock, seven thirty, if she leaves now, there is no way she can be late, and the way Quinn see's it. It's better to be early anyway.

"Blaine!" She calls out into the apartment, "I'm going now, wish me luck!"

Blaine walks out of his bedroom with a broad smile on his face. He looks at his friend "Awww, look at you working girl, all grown up." He says. "Though I am not a fan of the uniform." He says pointing to Quinn's outfit.

She rolls her eyes and says "Yeah, I think this is going to be the downside to the job."

"I wouldn't say that until you get there, Q."

Quinn narrows her eyes slightly, "Valid point." She says. "Have you had any luck yet?" Quinn asks, her hazel eyes lock on Blaine. He shakes his head slowly.

"Not yet, but I keep looking." He says with a small shrug.

"Okay well, I'm gonna get going. I don't want to be late on my first day."

Blaine smiles slightly, before sitting on the couch, and brining his knees up to rest against his chest.

Quinn walks towards the door and grabs her coat from the hanging pulling it on quickly. She then pulls on a hat. "Bye." She says with a small wave to the boy who now sits on the couch flicking through the channels to see if there is anything on that's worth watching.

He raises his hand and waves at the blonde, before he turns his attention back to the TV screen.

She walks down the four flights of stairs rather than taking the elevator and regrets it instantly. She leaves the apartment block and the harsh wind hits her in full force. She blinks against the wind, and squints in the cold night air. The smell of the cold fills her airwaves, as she starts to walk down the small street.

There are only a small number of street lights that actually work near where she lives, the flicker on and off, only giving her a small amount of light to guide her way to the diner. While she walks, she earns herself many whistles and comments from passers by of men hanging out of car windows. She rolls her eyes at them and continues on her walk. Trying her best to suppress the smile on her lips.

She rounds the corner where the diner is and sees the small building, with a dim light emitting from it. She walks across the street, at a rush to get out of the cold weather. As she crosses the street, she notices that the diner is practically empty.

Only two tables are occupied, and she can only see one waitress through the windows.

She pushes the door open and walks into the warmth of the building, the feeling in her fingers comes back slowly. Quinn walks over to the small counter where a dark haired waitress stands making two cups of coffee with a slightly bored expression on her face.

She looks up and her eyes lock on Quinn, "Hey," the dark haired girl says with a smile on her face that seems a little forced to Quinn.

"Hi, I'm supposed to start work here tonight." She says, looking around the all but empty building.

"Oh, you're the new girl?" The brunette asks, her smile falling into a much more natural one. "You can go put your coat in the back room, just through that door, and then come back out and get to work." The brunette points to a door just around from where they stand, the door is next to the one for the women's toilet.

Quinn walks through the door and enters a small room, with a coat hanger, some tables and a dishwasher in it. She takes a quick look around the room. It smells of washing detergents that come from the dishwasher in the corner.

She walks back out into the front of the diner where the brunette girl is refilling salt shakers, and not really watching what she is doing, she looks out blankly into the diner. She refills the last salt shakers and looks at Quinn.

"So this is Schuester's diner, owned by Will Schuester, he's a pretty cool guy, I guess but. That's beside the point" She shrugs. The brunette picks up the tray that the salt shakers are on and starts putting them on the tables, Quinn follows her listening to what she has to say. "I'm Santana, by the way." She says pointing to her name tag "And you are?" she says turning to face the blonde.

"I'm Quinn," she smiles. The blonde had not yet received her name tag so she was having to introduce herself.

"Okay Quinn," Santana says "That's Marley, she's quiet but she's nice enough to talk to." Santana says pointing a brown haired girl who sits behind a cashier's desk. "The chef's called Sam, but I call him Trouty Mouth, you'll see why." Santana turns to face the girl as they reach the last table. "Working the night shift sucks. You'll be here until the early hours of the morning and will probably only make about sixty dollars in tips. If you're lucky."

"Good to know." Quinn says.

"Have you been a waitress before?" Santana asks the blonde girl.

Quinn nods "Yeah, back home I used to work in a place called Breadsitx."

"So, you know how it all works then?" Santana says, with a slightly relieved look on her face, now she knows she doesn't have to train the new staff as much as she would anyone else.

"Tables, two and five," a voice calls from the back of the room before a small ringing noise sounds out through the diner. Quinn turns around and sees a blonde haired boy with huge lips leaning through a window in the diner, this must be Sam she thinks.

"I'll let you get those." Santana says to Quinn nodding in the direction of the orders.

Quinn nods her understanding and walks away to the window where the plates of food sit on the ledge. When Quinn reaches the open window she smiles at the blonde haired boy. "Hey." He says, through a wide smile of his own.

"Hi," she replies quickly.

"Tables two and five," he says again pointing to the plates as he says their respective tables. four plates sit on the ledge in total, two for each of the tables.

Quinn quickly grabs two of the plates and carries them to table five before heading back and picking up the other two and taking them to table two. Santana walks back to where Sam stands watching the girl.

She clicks in his face snapping him out of his trance. "What you staring at?" She asks.

"Her." He answers casually with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why?" Santana asks looking down at her nails.

"I think you know why." he scoffs. Santana rolls her eyes slightly and smiles. "You can't say you don't think she's hot." He jokes before standing up straight and sliding the window closed.

Quinn walks back over to where Santana stands and she smiles at the darked haired waitress.

"You okay?" Quinn asks, a very bored looking Santana who now leans on the counter just in front of the window.

"Just bored and tired," Santana answers. "I've been here all day. One of the day waitresses called in sick, and I was the only one who'd cover. So I have been stuck here since this morning."

"Well, that sucks." Quinn says standing next to the dark haired waitress. "But, at least you're making money." Quinn says.

"Not much though," the dark haired girl replies, in a dry tone.

A man who looks older than Santana and Quinn walks in from the back room. He is wearing a plain black shirt rolled up to his elbows, a pair of dark blue jeans and black shoes- Will Schuester, the owner of the diner- He walks over to where Santana and Quinn stand and smiles at the two girls.

"Here you are." He says to Quinn holding out his hand. In the palm of his hand is a small red name tag with the name 'Quinn.' written on it in white writing. "I had it made up for you today."

"Thanks." Quinn says taking the name tag from him.

"I trust Santana has shown you the ropes?" He asks looking between the two girls. Quinn nods and smiles. "Okay then," he says "I'll let you get back to it." With that the man walks away.

Santana rolls her eyes and smiles at her bosses back.

as the clock strikes eight thirty, a boom of customers walk through the door. Santana looks at Quinn and says "Moment of truth." With a small smile on her lips. "Let's see how good you really are." Quinn rolls her eyes and walks over to a section of the diner while Santana takes the other section.

Both girls fly around their tables making short scratchy notes of what people wanted before giving the orders to Sam.

The people come and go only leaving small tips. But to Quinn and Santana, money is money.

The rest of their shift seems to drag, with not many people coming in, and not much money being made in tips after the big eight thirty rush. Though, Santana and Quinn both did their fair share of flirting to try and get more money from the customers.

At the end of the shift Santana and Quinn sit opposite each other in one of the booths.

"Okay, so, we always split tips." Santana says with a small shrug.

"That doesn't really seem fair. I think you made more than me. I can't take your money."

Santana shrugs. "It's what we do. Even if you had only made two dollars, which I highly doubt it with the way you acted."

Quinn fakes a shocked expression and says "I have no idea what you mean." Santana smiles slightly at this and starts to make two piles of money with the tips that she had made, making sure that each of the girls has an equal amount of money.

"Okay, now give me your tips." Santana says holding out her hand for the blondes money.

She does the same with Quinns tips making sure that- again- each of them has an equal amount. When she is finished she slides over a pile to Quinn.

"Thanks," Quinn smiles, before she takes the money and puts it in her pocket.

Both of the girls grabs their coats and pull them on quickly, followed by their hats. They leave the diner at the same time, and stand outside the doors for a little while.

"Well, I'm going this way." Quinn says gesturing over her shoulder.

"Yeah, well. I live back there." Santana says pointing in the opposite direction. "Are you going to be okay walking back alone?" She asks.

Quinn nods "I am sure I'll be fine. I only live a block away." She shrugs slightly and says "Are you going to be okay walking home alone?"

Santana shrugs "Are you kidding. I do this walk all the time. Besides, I grew up here. I'll be okay."

"Well, thank you for showing me how it's done tonight." Quinn says with a small smile on her lips. "Not that I really needed it."

"Any time, Q." Santana says. Quinn's smile widens at the familiar nickname people always choose to give her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Quinn nods "Yeah. Bye."

The two girls walk their separate ways, both rushing to get home out of the cold and the dark. Quinn runs up the four flights of stairs, and has to catch her breath outside her apartment door. She opens it slowly and walks inside to find Blaine a sleep on the couch, with the lights turned off, and the TV on mute.

Quinn flicks the lights on and Blaine opens his eyes slowly. He rubs the sleep from his eyes, and squints at Quinn through the light.

"You didn't have to wait up you know." Quinn says with a small smile on her lips.

"No, I did." Blaine says "You left your key, and I wasn't going to leave the door unlocked while I was in bed." Quinn rolls her eyes at her friend. "Good night, Q. I'll ask about your shift tomorrow morning, when I am more awake."

"Okay, night Blaine." Quinn says as the boy stands from the couch and stretches slightly.

Both of the teens go to their bedrooms. Quinn changes quickly and hangs up her uniform on a hook on the back of her door.

She climbs into bed, and pulls the covers up to her chin to stay warm. She falls to sleep instantly, after her first shift, at her new job.

* * *

_**Here is the first chapter to my first Glee Fanfiction. Please read and review. I know Finn hasn't been in this story yet, but he will be soon.**_

_**This will eventually be a Fuinn Story with a lot of Quinntana and Finntana friendship.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_2_**

_Quinn was sat in the small choir room, with her friend Blaine close at her side. Neither of them really wanted to be there, they had never thought about joining a show choir. Quinn looked around the room, waiting for something exciting to happen. They were the first one's there. The show choir teacher, Holly Holliday, had made sure of that._

_Having to be there was a small punishment for the pair of them. _

_They had been singing one day, and lounging around in the auditorium, rather than going to lessons, they did it a lot. Both loved to perform, but knew the treatment the glee kids got wasn't worth it. Blaine and Quinn had handed out their fare share of slushy facials to the so called 'losers' of McKinley High._

_Quinn was a cheerleader and Blaine was on the football team. They didn't converse with the show choir. Not if they could help it. _

_They had entered the auditorium, with the intentions of just sitting there avoiding their Spanish lesson. They hadn't intended to start singing. That had been a spur of the moment decision._

_When the two of them had walked through the auditorium, they had seen the piano. sat on the stage. _

_Blaine started playing the piano, not being able to help himself once he had seen it. Quinn sang along with the instrument, Blaine joining her on the harmonies._

_They both performed, 'Speechless' by Lady Gaga in perfect harmony. It was one of those moments they could both indulge in one of their greatest guilty pleasures. Performing. Holly had walked around the school looking for the pair of them, after they had yet again failed to attend one of her lesson. It was becoming a recurring thing._

_For weeks, she had had to out up with Quinn and Blaine. __They would either turn up to her lessons and do little to no work at all, for the full period. Or, they just wouldn't make an appearance. _Holly had had enough of their behaviour both in and out of her class room. They walked around the halls of McKinley like they owned the place. _She had followed them into the auditorium, and had stood out of view by the door._

_She stood and watched them. Impressed, with their talents in spite of her self. __Holly had waited for them to finish singing before making herself known. __She started to clap slowly, the sound echoed around the room._

_Quinn and Blaine snapped their heads up in the direction of the applause. Their eyes falling on the teacher, everyone loved. _

_"Very good." She said, she was walking down the stairs on the isle of the seats to join the two teens on the stage. "But, what's not good, is that you aren't in class." She said looking between Quinn and Blaine. "Why is that?" She asked._

_She crossed her arms over her chest, and scowled at them. Her eyebrows furrowed over her eyes, causing deep creases to set into her forehead._

_Quinn shrugged at the teacher, while Blaine sat silently on the piano stool looking down at the ivory keys. "I… I don't know." Quinn answered quietly. She had a slight smug expression on her face. _

_"Y'know," she said. "You could get suspended if you keep skipping my classes." Holly sighed. "Which, wouldn't bother me. I wouldn't have to put up with your attitudes, for any longer. It'd give me a nice break." __Quinn widened her eyes at the statement. Many teachers had told her her attitude needed to change, but none of them had ever been as blunt as Holly. __"You miss my lessons a lot. Not to mention any other lessons you miss. It's got to stop."_

_"You can't suspend us for this." Blaine said though his voice sounded very unsure of the situation he and Quinn found themselves in._

_She nodded "Yes, I can. You don't try, you never even show your faces, it's a clear breach of school rules." Quinn sighed at her teacher, not wanting to show how much she cared that she could possibly be chastised for she and Blaine had done. "I'll tell you what. I'll make you a deal." Holly said._

_"What?" Quinn asks, looking at the elder blonde._

_"I won't rat you out to Figgins, if you do me a massive solid." Holly said, Quinn rolled her eyes at the choice of words Holly had decided to use, she always spoke like this, it put her on the same level as her students._

_"What do we have to do?" Blaine asked._

_"I need you to join glee club."_

_"No way." Quinn said "We'll be murdered!"_

_"I can't do that!" Blaine said. "I won't do that."_

_"Well it's that or suspension." Holly said. "Your attendance is shocking." She said, she started to list off reasons why she wanted them to join the glee club on her fingers. "I need two more members for my glee club to compete. Rules state, I need twelve members. I only have ten. And finally you will get suspended if not."_

_Quinn and Blaine mulled over their situation. Risk being suspended, or join the glee club and be put at the bottom of the social ranks at high school. If Quinn was suspended, her parents would kill her._

_"I don't know Miss Holliday." Blaine said "Quinn and I, can't join the glee club."_

_"Fine, be suspended, but just know, it will go on your permanent record, and it will not look good on a college application," Holly started to walk away._

_Quinn's hear rate quickened as the realisation set in deeper. If it went on her permanent record, that would be Yale shot in the foot. There would be no chance of her getting in. Not that really cared. It was more her parent's dream college than hers. She had no problem going to any colleges. But her parent's had been drilling Yale into her head from a young age. _

_No Yale, meant no help with money to move out. Which meant all her wages from working at Breadstix, would have to be used for more important things than shopping. _

_"Fine!" Quinn called after her. "We'll join the glee club." She said the words, silently cursing herself, for giving into to the teacher. _

_"Good," Holly said. "Meet me in the choir room, at three tomorrow." She started to walk away again, turning on her heel to face the two teens. __Quinn scoffed before storming out of the Auditorium._

_So now, she sat, waiting, the clock already said five past three, and her patience was wearing thin._

_"I'm leaving." Quinn said, she stood quickly and grabbed her things._

_"Quinn, don't be stupid." Blaine said from his seat, "Just stay, if you leave and she shows, you'll be suspended."_

_Quinn groaned quietly, and sat down again, next to Blaine._

_"Don't worry about it." He said. "Everything will be fine… I hope."_

_Quinn scowled at him, and then looked to the door waiting for the blonde teacher and the rest of her show choir to show up._

* * *

That had been two years ago, they sat for half an hour waiting for the others to show up, and when they finally did, they were introduced as the new glee club members, much to the despair of the other students.

A small argument broke loose. Caused mainly by the way Blaine and Quinn had treated them in the past. Holly never told the other members of the glee club why Quinn and Blaine, had all of a sudden decided to join. She didn't see that it was important. All that mattered, now they were there, was that she finally had enough members to have a competing show choir.

Quinn and Blaine, gave a small apology, meaning the words they spoke to the show choir. They had felt bad, for a while at the way they had treated them.

At first, Quinn and Blaine would keep their heads down when walking to and from classes. Just to avoid talking to any of the glee kids. They kept being part of the glee club a secret, until they started to perform in school assemblies, after Figgins had asked them to.

They got a lot said to them for it. But, it didn't take long for Quinn and Blaine, to love being part of glee. Yes, the slushies to the face did hurt at first, but it was something they got used to, and soon, they started to enjoy going to the choir room, and found themselves eagerly anticipating their rehearsals.

They even started to audition for the school musical, landing themselves, roles in _Little Shop Of Horrors_ as Audrey and Seymour, and in _Blood Brothers_ as Mickey and Linda. Both musicals required them to play roles where there characters were romantically involved. This helped with their friendship and only strengthened their bond.

It was after these two musicals, they were told about NYADA. They had sat with the schools guidance councillor for a while, as she told them about their options, going through a lot of the different art school's they could chose from. Originally both of them had wanted to attend Juilliard until they were told that the college didn't do the class they wanted to do. They were given pamphlets about NYADA, and after reading them, they decided to apply.

When they decided they were going to take their sabbatical, it was a shock. The chances of them getting into NYADA again next year are slim, and there are still days when Quinn regrets the choice she made to do the sabbatical. But, she is still living in New York, with her best friend so, in a way, it all evens out.

Quinn remembers her first glee meeting fondly, it had been there that she met her first love, Joe. A Christian boy who her parents approved of whole heartedly. But, that didn't really work out for them. They just wanted different things in life.

So, their relationship came to an end. It was a mutual thing. They managed to remain friends through it all, and still saw each other at church all the time. Until Quinn stopped going to church when she turned eighteen earlier on this year.

Her parents hadn't wanted her to stop going to church. But, the way Quinn saw, and still sees it, is that she doesn't have to go to church to practice her faith. If she wants to pray, she can do that from the comfort of her own home.

She sits at the table with her arms folded across the table top, and her head resting on them. Her eyes closing slightly. Her breathing steady, her head aching.

"Hey, Q?" Blaine says from the couch. Quinn makes a grunting noise, showing the other boy she is listening to him. "If you sleep now you won't sleep later." He jests.

"Screw you Blaine," She mumbles sleepily. Keeping her eyes closed.

"No thanks you're not my type." He jokes. Quinn opens her eyes slightly, and glares at him in a joking manner. She soons closes her eyes again, as the bright autumn light coming in through their kitchen window, is making her head pound even more.

Quinn is working another night shift at the diner. After last nights shift, she is still run down. Of course, it doesn't help that she has had very little to no sleep, after waking up early. So it doesn't matter if she sleeps now. She needs to conserve her energy for her shift tonight.

"You are hilarious." Quinn deadpans.

"I do try." Blaine says. He turns to look at Quinn and says. "Are you okay? You, really don't look good."

Quinn nods slowly "Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired, is all." She says. Her eyes closed tight against the light coming in from the windows of the apartment.

"That's what work does for you."

"Yeah, I know, I had a job back home as well." Quinn says "I just didn't get much sleep last night. But I'll be fine." Quinn had only had fiver hours sleep last night.

She sits up slowly, and opens her eyes, she looks at Blaine, and grins at him in a cheesy way, showing she is fine.

"There's the smile I'm used to." He says. "You need to smile more, keep frowning and you'll get wrinkles." He warns her.

Quinn rolls her eyes at him, something she does frequently when with Blaine. He smiles at her, making her smile a much more natural one. Blaine has always had this effect over Quinn, and Quinn over Blaine.

It only takes one of them to laugh, for them both to erupt into a fit of giggles, it's been that way for a while now.

"You need to get up and get dressed, greet the day, Q, it'll make you feel hell of a lot better." He says.

Quinn nods "Yeah, I know." She mumbles, she runs a hand through her messy blonde hair, and rests her head on her hand.

"I have already been for a jog, had a shower, had food and I am now dressed, while you sit looking like that." He says, pointing to a very tired Quinn.

"That's not fair. I worked last night," She complains. She stands slowly, and says "I am going to get a quick shower, so I can 'greet the day'." She says, she puts air quotations on 'greet the day' and does a cheesy smile mocking Blaine slightly.

"You'll feel ten times better if you do." He calls as the blonde girl walks away.

She climbs in the shower, and has the hot water runs over her body she struggles to keep her eyes open. She showers as quickly as possible, and gets dressed, she pulls on a pair of skinny black jeans and a white t-shirt, she walks into the living room towel drying her hair.

"You look ten times better." Blaine says, though the look on his face tells her he is bending the truth a little bit. Though, she doesn't feel as run down as before, she has a pounding, heavy headache. She screws her eyes up and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I feel like I have someone else's hangover." She says, her voice shaking slightly. She lets go of the bridge of her nose and places her hand over her mouth to cover a large yawn.

Blaine turns down one of the corners of his mouth, in a sympathetic smile towards his friend.

She sits down on the couch next to Blaine, and rests her head on his shoulder. He lays his head on hers and smiles at her.

"Do you wanna watch a movie, and eat lots of junk food?" He asks, knowing what makes Quinn feel better when she is feeling down.

Quinn nods her head slowly. "Yes." She whispers.

"I'll go get, _Breakfast at Tiffany's_" Blaine says.

* * *

**_I know there has been no Finn and no Fuinn yet. But they will happen. In due time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be up soon._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_3_**

The day turns to evening far too fast for Quinn's liking. She checks the clock, and realises she only has an hour to get ready before she has to be at work.

She rolls her eyes, and groans quietly, Blaine turns to look at her, with his eyebrows furrowed. "Q, you alright?" He asks, worry taking over his tone of voice.

"Yeah." Quinn says "I've got to get ready for work though." She pouts in a joking manner. She didn't mind working. She never had, it was something she prided herself on, her strong work ethics. It was something that had been installed in her by her parents from a young age. And she kept that value close at heart.

"You'll be fine." He says. He pats her on the knee sympathetically. "Go make some money." He says with a small smile on his face.

"I will." Quinn says, "Because if I don't, we'll starve and be evicted for not paying the rent." She smiles slightly at Blaine

"We wouldn't get evicted, you would. My parent's will pay my rent." He jokes. Quinn narrows her eyes at the dark haired boy, jokingly. Before she stands up slowly, and starts to get ready for work.

She walks into her bedroom, and puts on some music, turning it up loudly, and singing along. Giving no thoughts to her neighbours. It doesn't take her long to get ready. She ties her hair up in a messy ponytail, leaving parts down to frame her face. She applies a subtle amount of makeup, before pulling on her uniform.

She scowls at herself, in the mirror, still feeling displeased with the uniform she has to wear.

She makes a disgusted sound at her reflection. Her Breadstix uniform hadn't been this bad.

She walks out into the living room, and sits next to Blaine on the couch again. She stares blankly at the TV screen, trying to soak in as much of the football game as she can. She hadn't been interested in football until she had met Blaine. But he was a huge sports fan. After a while, they started going to Ohio State games, as well as watching the NFL games when they got chance with Blaine's dad.

She had a small amount of love for the Cincinnati Bengals.

Blaine screws his nose up at her uniform. "I really do hate that thing." He says, he pulls on the sleeve of Quinns outfit, before letting it go quickly.

Quinn nods "Yup." She says "It's uncomfortable, and displeasing to the eye."

Blaine chuckles slightly at this and says "I am sure, you'll learn to love it."

"Doubt it." Quinn says. She sits for a little while longer, getting sucked into the sports game.

"Don't you have to go now?" Blaine asks, turning his head to face his friend. Quinn checks the time, and sighs.

"Yes. I do." She stands and grabs her coat from the coat rack by the door. She pulls on her hat and some gloves. she zips her coat up fully. "I'm taking my key with me today, so feel free to lock up and go to bed when you feel like it."

"Will do." Blaine says "Have fun."

Quinn rolls her eyes at Blaine's 'Have fun' statement. "Just tell me who wins, okay?" She asks pointing to the TV screen. She hated to miss a Bengals game.

"I will. Bye, Quinn." Blaine says, trying to get her to leave so she won't be late for her second day.

Quinn says her goodbyes and quickly leaves the apartment, taking the elevator down the four floors. She makes the short walk from her home to the diner, as she crosses the road, she notices it is a little more full than last night.

Santana, is stood by a booth at the back of the room, Quinn can see her side profile, the brunette girl looks thoroughly bored as she stands near a group of girls, who like like they can't decide what to have.

Quinn pushes the door open, the sound of the door squeaking slightly, causes Santana to turn around. She waves at the blonde, and smiles, before turning back to her customers. Quinn walks into the back room and hangs her coat and hat up, placing her gloves in her coat pocket.

She walks out into the front room. Just in time to see Sam, leaning out of the window, and ringing the small bell.

"Tables, six and five." He says.

"Q!" Santana shouts. "Can you get those for me please?" She still looks like she is having problems getting the group of girls to order anything. She taps her foot lightly against the floor, and taps her pen on her notepad in the same tempo while she waits.

Quinn nods, and grabs the plates.

"Hey, Quinn, how you doing today?" Sam asks, leaning on the ledge where the plates had just been.

Quinn shrugs "I'm okay... I guess."

"That doesn't sound too good." Sam says.

Quinn smiles weakly and shakes her head slightly, before walking away from the blonde haired boy and taking the plates to the right tables.

"Excuse me, dear," and elderly man says, placing a frail hand on Quinn's arm. "Could I trouble you for some more coffee?"

"Sure," Quinn smiles, "How do you take it?" She asks.

"Milky with two sugars, please." He says.

"I'll be right back." She picks up his cup, and carries it over to the counter by the kitchen window. She starts to make the coffee, as she does, the door to the diner opens, and in walks a tall boy with brown hair.

His face is red slightly from the late October wind. He walks over to the counter where Quinn is making coffee, he has a bright smile on his face.

"Hey," he says, as his eyes find Quinn's face.

Quinn looks up at the boy, and smiles at him. "Hey, I'll be with you in a just a second."

He smiles brightly at her. He shakes his head. "No, you don't need to. I work here." He shrugs.

"Oh," Quinn says. "Well then, can you take this to table six for me, please?" She says holding up the cup of coffee, with a small smile on her face.

"Well, I am a little early for my shift, but since you asked so nicely how could I say no." He says. He takes the coffee from Quinn and takes it over to the elderly man who sits alone.

The boy rushes into the back room, leaving his jacket behind.

He comes back out and stands next to Quinn, behind the counter. He stands at six foot three making her five foot six inches seem short.

Quinn takes a look at his uniform, and can't help but think that the male workers get the better deal. Black trousers, with a red shirt, with white piping around the sleeves, and collar.

"I'm Finn, by the way," he says holding out his hand for Quinn to shake. "Finn Hudson."

"I'm Quinn," she replies. "Quinn Fabray." She takes his hand and shakes it once. His hands are icy cold, and slightly red from the harsh weather.

"Nice name." Finn says with a small smile on his lips.

"Thanks." Quinn says with a small smile of her own. It's easy to smile around this boy, his smile is so infectious.

Finn opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by the sound of Santana's voice, coming from the other end of the diner.

"Frankenteen, leave Quinn alone, there's a group in her section." She says. The Latina nods in the direction, of the group walking to a booth near the front of the room.

Quinn sighs and says "I'd better go." She grabs her notepad and pen from on top of the counter and walks away from the tall boy.

She smiles as she reaches the table filled with teenagers who look roughly fifteen. "Hey," she says brightly "I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get for you?" She asks.

There are four boys in the group and two girls. One of the boys, turns his attention to the blonde waitress who stands waiting, smiling politely. One of the girls, is looking down at the menu, while the others talk animatedly among themselves.

At the sound of Quinn's voice they stop talking.

"Erm. I don't really know yet." He says "So, why don't you leave us a little while, and we'll call you over when we're ready." He flashes her a quick arrogant grin.

"Okay." She says, before turning on her heel and walking away.

Santana joins her a few minutes later. "Finally." She says sounding exasperated. "Seriously. I feel like I have just spent the best part of my life trying to get those four girls to order some food." Santana taps on the wall to get Sam's attention. She hands him the order before turning to face Quinn.

"How are you doing, you look rough." Santana says.

Quinn furrows her eyebrows at the dark haired waitress. "Thank you for being so honest with me, so early into knowing me." She jokes. Quinn rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Years of being friends with Blaine had definitely come in handy with brushing comments like that off.

Santana shrugs. "It's just who I am," she says.

Quinn rolls her eyes and walks over to a table in her section, collecting two glasses. "Excuse me," She hears a quiet voice say. "I think we're ready to order now." The girl says. She is one of the girls in the group of teenagers that came into the diner a few minutes ago.

"Yeah. One second I'll be right back." She says. Quinn rushes to where the others are stood and leaves the glasses on the counter, before turning back and walking over to the group.

"Yes, what can I get for you?" She says smiling at the girl, who had spoke to her in a soft manner.

"I'd like, a cheeseburger, fries and a diet soda, please." She says smiling back at Quinn. Quinn scribbles down the girls order before looking around the other members of the group. The second and last girl of the group smiles at Quinn and says. "I'll just have some fries, and a diet soda."

Quinn nods and says "Got it… Anything else?"

The four boys all order a cheeseburger and fries with regular soda. Quinn takes the order back to Sam, and smiles at Finn as she passes.

"Sam!" Quinn calls to the blonde haired chef. "Got some orders for you." She says. Sam takes the orders, and starts to cook the food, the group want.

Quinn quickly gets six drinks of soda, making sure that only two out of the six were diet, and keeping a keen eye on which ones they were. She places a pink straw in each of the diet drinks, so they stand out among the others.

"Hey, you need any help with them." Finn asks, watching as Quinn tries, and fails to carry all six of the sodas.

"Yes, please." She says. Finn grabs three of the drinks, holding them in a skilful way, that Quinn tries, to imitate. Finn holds one glass between the other two, keeping them all securely in his large hands.

"You've got a diet one there." Quinn says, nodding to the glass in Finns hand that has a pink straw in it.

"Got it," Finn says. "Where am I taking these too?"

"Table seven." Quinn says, walking slowly behind Finn, being careful not to drop any of the drinks. "By the way, thanks." She says, Finn puts the drinks down on the table and says.

"Don't mention it." He smiles at Quinn before looking at the group of friends, and pointing to the sodas.

"Diet, normal." He says, he points to the respective drinks as he says them.

Quinn places each soda in front of the person who ordered it. making sure the two other boys get their normal one, while the quiet girl from before gets the diet one.

When the group of six leave, Quinn takes their check over to Marley who sits at the cashier's desk singing quietly to herself. She can't help but notice the girl has a nice voice.

Quinn had received a nice tip from the group. No doubt this was the girl who spokes doing. She puts the tip in her pocket and smiles at Marley, gaining the girls attention.

"Here, you go." Quinn says handing the money to Marley.

"Thanks." The brown haired girl says after taking the money from the blonde. "You alright?" She asks.

Quinn shrugs, nonchalantly, "Yeah." She says. "What about you?"

"Doing good." She says, with a polite smile to Quinn.

"Great," Quinn says with a smile of her own. "Anyway. I'd better get back to work. It's all well and good me being stood here. But you are actually doing your job." Quinn says.

She waves at the cashier and walks away.

just like last night, the diner starts to buzz with customers at eight o'clock. Though, it is somehow busier than last night. Sam, Quinn, Santana and Finn are all rushed off their feet with the amount of orders they take in. Some, people purposely taking there time when ordering, just to annoy the young workers- Though, they do make a nice amount of money in tips. And after having to deal with a couple of rude customers, Quinn feels more deflated than she did when her shift started.

All the workers feel thankful when the business dies down. Santana rushes around collecting empty glasses and plates, while Quinn collects the checks and gives them to Marley. While the two girls are doing this. Finn wipes down the tables, keeping everything clean.

Quinn definitely prefers it when there are three of them working. It makes the work load easier, though. It does mean when they split the tips, they'll make less.

When the clock strikes, two, their shifts are officially over. Will walks into the front of the diner and says. "Well, you can all clock off now." He smiles at his staff before sitting at a table, near the front of the room and sorting through paper work. Sorting out, their wages.

Santana sorts out the tips, just as she did the previous night. Though, this time they are split three ways.

"Well, we made a nice amount tonight guys." Santana says, handing Quinn and Finn there money. "It would have been more if Finn hadn't been here, but, he isn't the best waiter, he won't make much in tips plus. He doesn't look as good as us two, Q." Santana winks at Quinn.

Quinn laughs lightly, though, she doesn't see anything wrong with the way Finn looks. And, he was a nice guy. She can't see why he wouldn't make many tips.

"Yeah, well. I guess it helps that you will flirt with anything with a pulse, hey, San." He says, lightly.

"It works for me." She says with a shrug. "Anyway. I'm going home now." The brunette says.

"See you tomorrow." Quinn says.

Santana shakes her head. "Nah, I don't work Saturdays, or Sundays. So it'll just be you two." She says. She smiles at the other two, before she stands and walks away from them.

Quinn stands slowly, putting her tips in her coat pocket. Finn walks to the door with her, and holds it open for the blonde to walk through first.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Finn asks with a small shrug, when they get out into the open air. The wind is icy, and much harsher than it had been when Quinn had first arrived at work.

"No. I'll be fine. You don't need to do that." She says honestly.

"No, but I want to. I used to do the same for Santana but, she said that she was embarrassed to be seen with me." He admits in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, she's a nice girl." Quinn says, with a slight tone of sarcasm in her voice. She starts walking and nods in the direction she is going, signalling for Finn to walk with her. She couldn't bring herself to say no to him after what he had just said about Santana.

"No, she is, when you get to know her. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. She just likes to act tough. Once you get passed that, she's really nice." He says.

Quinn smiles slightly at him.

"So, Quinn, how long have you lived in New York?" He asks, he stuffs his hands in his coat pocket to try and keep them warm.

"Not long." She admits, "I'm originally from Ohio. I moved to New York in the summer." She says.

"Are you enjoying life here?" He asks.

Quinn sighs "It's okay." She says "I think it'll take some getting used to." She admits. "It's a little different from Lima." She says. "How long have you lived in New York?"

"All my life." Finn says. "I was born and raised here." He smiles.

"A true New Yorker." Quinn smiles.

"You bet." He says. "What made you come to New York?" He asks.

"I applied to a college here, and I got in, but I decided to take a sabbatical, which, was a pretty dumb move really. There's no saying I'll get a place again next year. It's a hard college to get into." She admit.

"What college?" Finn asks.

"NYADA." Quinn says, with the great risk of sounding like a million other people who move to New York for one thing and one thing only, fame.

"Oh, yeah, I know the place. My brother goes there." He says. "He loves it."

Quinn sighs at the fact, regretting it a little, that she and Blaine took the sabbatical.

"What about you. Do you go to college?" Quinn asks. She knew people, who were working part time to keep themselves funded throughout college. Though, most of them were in LA, and were probably, a lot warmer than she is right now.

He shake his head. "No, no college for me." He says. "I missed a lot of the cut off dates. So I'm applying next year. I wasn't really worried about it." He admits. "I already had a job. I've been working at the diner for two years." He says. "What's another year on top of that?" Finn says.

"Hell?" Quinn jokes. Finn laughs lightly at her.

"Yeah, well just because we don't all have big Broadway dreams,"

Quinn smiles at him, "There's nothing wrong with Broadway." She says.

"I know." Finn shrugs. "My brother Kurt is proof of that. He loves musicals. me, not so much." He says. "I was always more into sports."

"Let me guess, basketball?" Quinn says with an arched eyebrow, looking the boy up and down. He would make a good basketball player, what with his height and build.

"Nope." Finn says "Football. I was the quarter back in high school." Quinn smiles at him,and stops outside her apartment block.

"I bet you're wishing you didn't waste your time walking me that short distance. Huh?" It had only been a short walk, but she was thankful for the company she had had.

"No. I don't mind," Finn says. "Besides, can't have you walking home alone. No matter how far away it is." He says. "So this is goodbye?" He asks, pointing at the building behind Quinn.

The blonde haired girl nods slowly. "Yeah." She says. "Until tomorrow, when we have work again." She smiles at Finn and holds her hand out for him to shake. "Well, thank you for walking me home, Finn Hudson." She says.

Finn takes her hand and shakes it once. He smiles at her. Quinn turns and walks away, waving at him as she reaches the door to her home. Any time, Quinn Fabray." He says.

* * *

**_I hope you liked this chapter. I had serious writers block with this one. So sorry if it's bad._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_4_**

The sky is dull. Autumn time in New York isn't nearly as great as Quinn pictured it. She thought it'd be picture perfect like in the movies, but, Quinn guesses that's all it is, a scene in the movies. Real life never does seem to live up to expectations, Quinn has come to learn this through her life.

Though she is enjoying her life in New York, she does wish she had gone to college this year rather than waiting. She thinks of the fun she could be having at college and the people she could have met.

She moved to New York to live the dream, to become an actress and make something of herself. Instead, she is a waitress, just as she had been in Lima, nothing in her life has changed, apart from her surroundings.

She sighs, as she takes in the view from her bedroom window. She can see a small amount of the New York sky line on a good day, but right now, a thick fog hangs in the air, covering what ever picturesque view Quinn is used to.

She walks slowly out of her bedroom, and into the living room of the apartment, where Blaine sits on the couch, wearing an old hooded jacket, and pair of dark grey sweats, his hair is messy and ungelled, it's a rare sight to see him like this.

Quinn can only count the amount of times she has seen him like this on one hand. Quinn feels slightly lucky that she is one of the few people that have seen Blaine in his natural state.

"Good morning, Starshine," Blaine greets the blonde haired girl cheerily, he pauses the movie he is watching, and smiles at Quinn.

"Morning," Quinn replies, with a weak smile, she walks slowly to the couch, and sits down beside him.

"What's up with you today?" Blaine says, he tilts his head to one side.

Quinn shrugs, "Nothing," she says honestly. "It's just a dull day." She replies. She turns down her mouth at one side.

"Yes, but it's the last day of October." He says "And you know what that means." he says this in a sing song style.

"Tomorrow's November." She says with a quirked eyebrow, and a small smile tugging on her lips.

"No." He says shaking his head "It's Halloween." He grins, excitedly.

"Yeah, but I have to work." Quinn says, dryly, as if on queue, Blaine's smile falters, and his shoulders slump.

"You're missing Halloween drinking?" He asks, his tone of voice whiny.

Quinn nods her head slowly, "Unfortunately, yes." She says.

Quinn and Blaine, have always tried to do something for Halloween, the drinking things started when they were Sophomores in high school. They started having Halloween drinks when they got invited to house parties that other football players or cheerleaders would have. It wasn't until last year when they started spending Halloween as just the two of them.

Last year, Quinn and Blaine had used their fake ID's to go out and get drunk. They had gone out in matching costumes- Hansel and Gretel- and had won the fancy dress competition, they had planned on doing the same again this year, and every year of their friendship until either one got into a 'serious' relationship.

Blaine had planned for them to go dressed as Mulder and Scully, this year, and before Quinn started work, they had bought their costumes.

"Is there no way you can call in sick?" Blaine asks.

Though Quinn would love to be able to ring in sick, and blow work off, there is no way she could do it.

Quinn shakes her head slowly, "No." She says, "That wouldn't be fair. Because someone who's got the night off would have to cover my shift for no good reason, plus, I have been working there for three nights." She says. She thinks of Santana who had they day off and would probably be drafted into work. Just as she had been the night Quinn first started working there. And, though Quinn doesn't really know this girl, it seems unfair to take advantage of a situation.

"Fine." Blaine sulks, "I'll go out alone. Though, my costume is going to suck without you there. I'm just going to look ridiculous." He complains. "I am going to look like a business man."

"So, don't go out." Quinn suggests, with a small shrug, the look on Blaine's face tells Quinn he doesn't want to stay in.

"No. I want to." He says, "I don't want to stay in the house just because you have to work." He says.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Fine. Go out… Alone." She says. "And look like an idiot, that or change your costume."

Blaine sighs, "Fine, I'll change my costume." He says. "What should I go as?"

Quinn shrugs, "I don't care," She says with an apologetic look on her face. "The way I see it, it doesn't concern me." She shrugs slightly and says "Sorry."

"You're not sorry at all, are you?" Blaine asks, narrowing his eyes jokingly.

"Nope." Quinn says, shaking her head with a small grin.

"I'll find something." He says, before walking out of the room, with a slightly stressed look on his face.

Quinn smiles slightly at his reaction, but she can't help but feel a little down at the fact that she has to miss out on their first Halloween out in New York. Quinn and Blaine both _love_ Halloween. When it comes to the holiday, they are both big kids.

She walks to his bedroom door, and finds it wide open. Blaine has dragged out all of his clothes from his closet, and now sits in the middle of a large pile. "Q," he says, he looks up to find the blonde watching him. "Please help me." He pouts.

Quinn rolls her eyes and says. "Fine." Before she walks into the bedroom. Quinn has to wade through the pile of clothes to get to the boy. "What type of thing are you going for?" She asks.

Blaine shrugs. "I don't know. I'm only good at doing paired costumes." He says.

Quinn chuckles at the boy. When they were in high school, they had been to many different Halloween parties, and they had worn matching outfits to them all. Blaine had thought up all the costume ideas. And they always went down a storm.

"Well, how much harder can it be?" Quinn asks, "All those other times, you had to think up two outfits, now, you only have to do half the work." She jokes.

Blaine sighs, "Yeah, except now, I have less than half the money 'cos I bought that stupid suit." He says.

"At least you get to go out. I bought my costume and can't even use it." Quinn grumbles. "Hey, idea time." She says. "You wanna go as Scully?" Blaine gives Quinn a warning look. She shrugs and says, "I think, you would rock that look. I can totally see you in that ginger wig."

"Quinn, I am being serious. I don't want to go out alone, dressed as a woman. If someone was going with me, I'd consider it, and you know I would." He says.

Quinn knows for a fact that Blaine would willingly go out dresses as a woman. They once went to a party dressed as Elton John and Kiki Dee- Quinn was dressed as Elton and Blaine was Kiki. That year in particular was Quinn's favourite.

Quinn looks at the pile of clothes on the floor, and then back up to Blaine, "I am going to suggest something here. Feel free to say no." She says. Blaine gives her an expectant look, "How about you recycle an old costume, from when we were in high school?"

"I don't really want to." Blaine says.

Quinn sighs, "Look, no one here is going to know you wore it once before, besides, you looked awesome in it." Quinn says.

"Fine," Blaine says reluctantly, "Which?"

"The Mad Hatter." Quinn replies holding up an overly large purple hat. "This won't look too weird alone, and you won't look like you are missing someone." She says. "You'll just be, The Mad Hatter." She says.

Blaine thinks about this suggestion before saying "Yeah. Okay." He nods slightly, and takes the hat off Quinn. He places it on his head, this was the costume he wore to the first party they went to.

"You, know. I'm going to miss you tonight." Blaine says, he takes off the hat, and throws it onto his bed.

Quinn nods once and says "I am sure you will." Blaine rolls his eyes, before Quinn says. "I'll miss you too." She smiles at her friend before pushing herself up from the floor and leaving the boys bedroom.

Halloween wouldn't feel the same tonight for Quinn, she had never worked on Halloween before, she had always had something fun to do.

"Q," Blaine says walking into the kitchen, Quinn pours herself and Blaine a cup of coffee. "Do you have work again tomorrow?" Blaine asks.

Quinn nids her head slowly, "Yeah. I don't actually have my hours yet." She says, "I am still sort of on my training," she explains, "I won't know what hours I am contracted to until Monday, why?" She says.

Blaine shrugs, "Because we could have done something tomorrow night if you were available." He says.

"Sorry," she says handing Blaine his coffee, the two sit at the small table in their kitchen. Blaine stares out of the small window behind Quinn and sighs.

Quinn spends the rest of the day watching musicals, and eating junk food, she does her best to avoid any conversation with Blaine about tonight, knowing talking about Halloween will only make her envious.

The day, seems to fly around, the days in New York seem to be getting faster to Quinn. She feels like she has missed an entire day.

Quinn stands in front of her mirror, checking that she looks presentable before she goes to work. She sighs at the thought of spending the next six hours at work. _Oh well_, she thinks, _I'll get my paycheck soon, maybe it'll be worth it then._

She hears a knock at her door. "Come in," she says in a dry tone. Blaine pushes the door open and walks in dressed from top to toe as the mad hatter, Quinn smiles when she sees him. "Looking good, Blaine," she says, the jealousy building inside her.

"Thank you," he says, with a slightly smug look on his face, the fact that Blaine made the costume has always made him proud, it took him weeks to make the entire costume, while Quinn had just bought a blue dress to accompany him as Alice. "Hey I was wondering, can I use some make-up to, really get into the spirit of Halloween?" He asks. "I want to make myself look , truly mad." He widens his dark eyes as he says the words 'Truly mad'

Quinn nods her head. "Go for it." She says. "Just, try to go steady with it." She says. She leaves the room, knowing that the more time she spends with him the more envious she will get.

After around fifteen minutes, Blaine walks out of the bedroom, with dark make-up around his eyes, and bright red lips. He has made his face as pale as possible.

"How do I look?" He asks.

Quinn smiles at him. "You look great," she says, smiling at him, before taking a sip of coffee.

"You know it really won't be the same without you tonight."

Quinn nods "Yeah. I know." She says "But, someone has to bring home the money," She says. Blaine smiles. "Give 'em hell for me, Blaine." Quinn tells him.

"I fully intend to." he smiles once more, he leaves the apartment briskly and makes his way out into the harsh weather, throughout the day, the weather had got worse, and now, a light drizzle is being blown around in the air.

It's only seven o'clock, and it's the first time Quinn has been left alone in the apartment, during the night. There is an eerie feeling to the New York apartment. She suddenly feels sorry for Blaine being left alone until the early hours in the morning for the past two nights she had worked.

Quinn doesn't like being alone, she never has. If she was ever left alone when she was in Lima, she would stay awake until her parents were in.

She sighs and looks around the room. _Only half an hour,_ she tells her self over and over again.

The next half an hour is the longest of Quinn's life, but by the time it gets to half past seven, she is thankful. She dives up out of her seat.

She pulls on her coat, and hat, and rushes from the apartment, locking the door quickly behind her. She rushes down the stairs to the door, and has a brisk walk to the diner. Breathing in the cold night air as she does, feeling thankful to be out of the apartment.

* * *

**_Well it's been a long time since I updated this story, but I have been busy and have a little bit of writers block. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, I will try and update faster next time. _**


End file.
